


i like the way you touch yourself

by kihovely



Series: kinktober [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dildos, Facial, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Porn Watching, Riding, Seduction, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihovely/pseuds/kihovely
Summary: kihyun finds something quite interesting one day when he tries to simply masturbate





	i like the way you touch yourself

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i decided to write some short stories for kinktober this month, and this is the first one! i hope you guys like it ;u; ❤️

Kihyun sighs as he sits down on his desk chair, folding his legs and staring at the triangle kimbap next to his computer that he’s brought as a snack to accompany all the assignments he has to work on this week.

However, this time he’s got a bigger problem to take care of first.

The thing is, Kihyun is hard. His dick randomly decided to get hard on his way back home from college and now he either takes care of the raging boner inside his pants or he won’t be able to focus properly for the rest of the afternoon.

With another heavy sigh at his own antics, he turns on his computer and quickly googles the first porn page he can recall of; this is what his sex life has come to these days.

Quietly, he unzips his pants, dropping them to the floor, and pulls his half-hard dick out of them, while he quickly types something on the search bar with his other hand. He lowkey prays his roommate either isn’t home or is using his headphones at the very least.

Every video that pops up on the page doesn’t attract his attention, so he decides to change into the live section; he payed a few months ago some cents for a few months of premium (since he broke up with his ex) and he could still put it to good use.

Neither of the girls that show up seem to be interesting enough either, so he settles for changing instead to the male section, and scrolls down some questioningly-looking dicks and other disturbing stuff, until he notices something that _definitely_ grabs his attention.

It’s a guy, only his legs and lower stomach are visible, and he’s still wearing his briefs, but the tip of his cock peeks out of the hem. It does something to Kihyun’s insides; warm liquid spreads through his stomach like fire on gasoline and his toes curl while the blood rushes at a frantic pace to his groin, so fast that he even gets dizzy. Even if he can’t see his face, Kihyun _knows_ that guy.

He’s not sure whether it’s his thighs, thick and smooth, milky skin exposed that is screaming to be kissed and marked; or whether it’s the curvature of his sides and his defined abs, his pretty navel and his hard nipples in front of the camera, so close that Kihyun feels as if he could touch them. He recognizes his hands, the way his fingers wrap around some pink dildo and how he brings it to his mouth; you couldn’t see it but it’s obvious by the way he brings it closer to his face and it’s glistening afterwards; Kihyun recognizes his voice through those shaky, unsteady gasps he lets out, soft and almost inaudible, but he _hears_ them and it has his legs trembling.

Kihyun turns the volume of his headphones a little higher, and spreads his legs a little further, taking hold of his now fully-hard cock between his right hand. _This isn’t okay_ , he thinks, but he still rubs his thumb along the leaking slit and pumps his throbbing boner up and down to the sight of his roommate stretching his butthole with a pink dildo.

Because it _is_ Hoseok, Kihyun would recognize those legs and hands anywhere, because maybe he had stared a little more than he should have, but anyone would have if they had someone like Hoseok living in the same house, walking around almost naked most of the time. Kihyun wasn’t sure whether he was sculpted by the Gods or he was a God himself.

And, maybe, Kihyun had a little crush on him, too.

It messes with his remaining sanity: to see Hoseok’s legs spread all open, taking the vibrant pink toy further each time and deep, throaty sounds escaping past his lips; Kihyun isn’t sure anymore whether they come from his computer or the door at the other side of the living room.

With trembling legs, he makes the worst decision in his life: he puts on his underwear (which is stupid, because his hard-on is more than visible and it’s also stained with pre-cum, but Kihyun needs to save some dignity at least), and walks to Hoseok’s door. He knocks on the door before entering, and his breath gets caught in his throat.

One thing is seeing it through the computer, the other right in front of him.

Hoseok quickly shifts his head to look at him, but the smug smile that spreads through his lips only makes Kihyun’s cock get even harder. Damn, this is probably the hardest he’s ever been in his whole life.

“Oh well.” Hoseok turns his attention back to his computer. “My roommate just entered the room...shouldn’t he join me?”

Kihyun blinks as the comments flood Hoseok’s computer, most of them asking for ‘’let your roommate fuck you like we all wish to do’’ or ‘’let him stretch that pretty butthole of yours’’ and it’s both, disturbing and thrilling.

Kihyun swallows.

“Come here, Kihyunnie.” Hoseok _purrs_.

Kihyun hesitates, for a brief few seconds, before his legs are moving and pulling him towards Hoseok.

Everything that happens next is a haze; it’s like he’s entered right through the gates of Heaven and Hoseok’s pretty lips are the most beautiful paradise.

Kihyun throws his head back and moans, throaty and raspy, when Hoseok skilfully pulls down his useless underwear and wraps his lips around his cock, tasting the salty liquid on his tongue. He moans, _too_ , when half of Kihyun’s cock is inside his mouth and it sends vibrations all down his spine. He wonders if he even has any blood left on the rest of his body, because he’s positive everything has been concentrated on his dick.

Kihyun’s legs tremble under Hoseok’s manoeuvres; he’s bobbing his head up and down on his cock, the tip hitting the back of his throat, and Kihyun notices everything’s being retransmitted on the web-camer page Hoseok has, and the sudden realization that a hundred of people are seeing Hoseok sucking his dick suddenly hits him, the tightness in his stomach growing wider and he almost comes. _Almost_ , because Hoseok notices and he fists his hand around the base of his cock, hard and tight, denying his orgasm. It leaves Kihyun breathless and he falls to the bed, his head dizzy and his cock aching with denied release between his legs.

“Fuck, Hoseok.” He mutters, his voice breathy and shaky. He’s still pretty much sure all of this is a dream.

“I mean, please do.” Hoseok winks at him, teasing and so sure of himself, that Kihyun really can’t think this is the same guy he’s been living with for two years.

Kihyun gasps in surprise when Hoseok straddles him with his legs, his thick, beautiful thighs right in front of him, and he has the sudden urge to grip them and touch them, so he does. He wants to mark Hoseok all over them, and maybe let him choke him with them too.

The number of people watching them increases vigorously as Hoseok brings his face closer to Kihyun’s neck, kissing all over the skin and leaving a trail of wet kisses down the curvature and his collarbones, digging his teeth a little rougher over there, making sure Kihyun would get out of there with a hickey.

The release he’s been denied of before only grows stronger inside his tummy, and Kihyun loses all of himself when Hoseok sits on his cock, quite literally.

His already stretched butthole takes Kihyun’s cock perfectly inside, and he doesn’t even take one second to adjust before he’s fucking himself on him, supporting himself on both of his hands on Kihyun’s hipbones as he lifts his hips up and down.

“H-Hoseok-” he’s able to say, hoping Hoseok understands he’s too close; his denied orgasm is coming back with double the strength and Hoseok’s tight, warm butthole clenching around him is too much for him to handle.

Surprisingly, Hoseok comes first, untouched and with a choked moan, whispering Kihyun’s name; he’s probably very much aroused too and having Kihyun abusing his prostate with each thrust sent him over the edge.

Kihyun embraces himself for his own orgasm as well, but Hoseok pulls out and he groans loud, ready to complain about his second denied orgasm, but instead Hoseok lowers his head and sucks him off again, hard and vigorously, not giving Kihyun time to breathe or gather his thoughts, and soon enough he’s coming all over Hoseok’s face in front of a webcam and hundred of people; his cum staining his face and dripping down his chin.

Hoseok chuckles softly as he cleans his face before waving goodbye to the camera and closing the session.

Kihyun closes his eyes, his dick softening against his stomach and his chest stained with Hoseok’s cum as well. Everything is silent afterwards, Hoseok types something on the computer before he closes it.

“I made quite a bit from this.” He says, turning around to look at Kihyun. If he opened his eyes he would most likely get hard again.

“I hope you’re going to share.”

“I mean…if you’re up to more of it.”

Kihyun opens his eyes then.

“I just fucked you in front of a hundred people, I don’t really know how I feel about this.”

Hoseok chuckles again. He straddles Kihyun again, this time lying next to him and entangling their legs.

“I do know how I feel about it though.” He says, closing the distance between them until their noses touch. Kihyun’s heart skips a beat.

He closes his eyes when Hoseok’s lips touches his, and he can taste the bittersweet flavour of his cum on his tongue.

Kihyun, for once, let his heart talk instead of his dick and just kisses Hoseok back.


End file.
